Will you End me?
by Connor-Jay
Summary: "Why are you here so late?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious. This is the bar car. filled with all sorts of beverages, even someone like you could figure this out." I heard him chuckle at the witty response. He got closer to where I was. "Why are you here is a better question?" I took another drink.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to improve it! so here it is! hope you like it and please review!

i do not own hunger games or any of its characters.

I was standing in a line of girls all around my age. We were at the reaping of district 4. All the girls looked scared because there was a chance that their name was going to be called, I didn't mind. I wanted to be called, and if I wasn't I was going to volunteer. I wasn't scared because I wanted to win for my father. He was a fishermen, and because of the Capitol he is now dead. I want to prove that the Capitol won't beat me, and that I will triumph. When I found out why my dad was killed I asked finnick to help me train for the games. He always turned me down but I was persistent. He finally gave in and taught me everything he knew. I'm now 16 and I'm ready for the games. I looked up to the stage where a weird looking woman was coming up to the microphone.

She tapped it several times before speaking. "Hello district 4! I'm Philiet Oarcona! And I will be your districts escort this year!" I noticed that her skin tone was slightly pink, not like blushing pink but like literally pink! Her short blue and pink hair cropped her face that had a massive amount of makeup on.

"Now I welcome you to the 74th annual hunger games reaping! May the odds be ever in your favor. But before we choose our tributes we have a video clip straight from the Capitol! Oh how exciting!" The video began to play showing the dark days when district 13 rebelled against the Capitol and how they made the hunger games just to keep the districts in line.

The clip was finally over and the woman named Philiet came back on the stage.

"I just love watching that!" She chirped.

"And now time to select our district 4 tributes! First the lady." My heart was beating a little faster than usual. She walks over to a clear glass bowl that contains many names of the females In Our district from the ages of 12 to 18. I clenched the fabric of the dress finnick brought me. The woman stuck her pale pink hand into the bowl and picked a rectangular piece if paper and unfolded it. There was a large smile on the woman's face.

"Lindsey Park!" She yelled. That wasn't my name. I looked around the sea of girls until I saw a girl around 13 walking up to the stage. She looked utterly terrified.

"Come on up dear." Philiet made the young girl stand beside her.

"Now would anyone like to Volunteer?" The young girl known as Lindsey looked around the crowd To see if anybody would. I walked out to the open isle.

"I Volunteer!" I spoke in a confident voice. Lindsey looked relieved and happy. She got off the stage and I replaced her spot next to Philiet.

"What is your name dear?" She put the microphone close to my mouth.

"Leona Soulheart." I spoke in a monotone voice.

"Fantastic! Now onto the young men!" She went to a bowl on the other side of the stage and picked another piece of paper.

"Ryker Kennedy?" She once again chirped out the name as if she was calling a bingo number.

I looked over to the boys side and saw a tall male around 17 come up. He was very handsome I won't deny that. He had a smug grin on his face obviously determined to win this thing too.

"Any volunteers?" There was a silence. She continued to speak again. "Lady's and gentlemen! Our district 4 tributes! Shake hands." The last part she whispered to us.

I looked over to shake Rykers hand, he had his hand out and I shook it. Philiet led us into the justice building and peacekeepers led us into separate rooms. Obviously for visitors, but I had nobody. No friends because I was always to busy training with finnick. Everybody always thought i was odd, nobady wanted to talk to me while i was in school or the orphanage. i was the outcast that sat alone just waiting for a peacekeeper to take me out of this room. Once the peackeeper went into the room that i was in, he took me out and I was led into a car out side of the justice building along with Ryker and Philiet. She kept blabbing about who knows what. I looked out my window and saw the car take us to the train station. We were quickly bombarded with cameras in our faces but peacekeepers made sure we got onto the train.

Philiet told Ryker and I to have a seat on the couches that were in one of the train cars. We took our seats and waited for Philiet to come back with finnick, our mentor.

"Ahh Leo! Nice to see you again!" Finnick sat down across from me.

"Nice to see you again too finny." I called him by his nickname,

It kinda bothered him a little and I always teased him about it. He rolled his eyes

"Anyways, districts 1,2,3 are already here. The train has to pick up the rest of the tributes so it's going to take a while before we actually get to the Capitol. You guys will also be apart of the careers pack, if you see districts 1 & 2, don't show weaknesses. You can tell who they are by how intimidating and ignorant they are." He finished giving us a quick run-down of things and after he was done we ate lunch. I tasted almost everything on the table considering I almost always eat fish. Everything was so good! I've never tasted food and sweets like this before. After I finished stuffing my face I decided to take a quick tour of the train. I headed to what was called the bar car which was a train compartment with a bar (duh) with various drinks. I looked around the room and noticed four people talking but stopped when they noticed me come in. I walked over to the bar to where the Avox was standing ready to serve anybody's drinks. The four people were two girls and two boys. One girl was short with a scowl on her face with dark black hair. The other girl was absolutely stunning, I could already tell she was a snooty stuck up bitch. One of the boys was slender and tall with sandy colored hair. The last boy was- holy mother of panem! He was the most beautiful and sexy guy I have ever seen. He was tall and fit, So fit that you can see his muscular figure through his semi tight t-shirt. He had perfect features and everything. He was just smirking at me. I told the Avox what I wanted and he gave it to me. The group of four still hasn't said anything since I walked in. I grabbed my drink and sat on a small arm chair. The blonde stunning girl came up to me.

"Excuse me?" She didn't sound polite at all. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You need to leave, Like now. " She sounded more unfriendly every word she spoke. Guess these people are careers. Dont show weakness! They also fit finnicks description perfectly! This girl isn't intimidating though... Oh well.

I just grinned up at her.

"Look honey, that's not going to happen." I refused to let her think that she was better than me, she didn't intimidate me at all. I took a sip from my drink still looking up at her. Her glare increased. She walked over to her group again and they started to whisper. Except for the tall muscular blonde boy who was still looking at me with his smirk still etched into his perfect face. His icy blue eyes staring into my deep strange silver ones. I guess they decided to go somewhere else because the short girl and the sandy hair colored boy left only leaving the blonde girl and the stunning blonde guy.

"Lets go Cato." the blonde girl tugged at his arm.

"I think I'll stay and have another drink." She groaned and left.

The guy named Cato got another drink and came and sat across from me.

"What district are you from?" He sounded eager to know.

"District 4." I was straight forward and to the point.

He smirked even a bigger smirk if that was possible.

"If you're good enough you can be with us careers." He leaned back into the chair taking a drink from the cup in his hands.

"Oh you're a career?" I feel kinda dumb asking that question because he already said he was a career. "Don't answer that." I added.

He just laughed a little knowing why I said what I did.

"I'm Cato district 2." He took the last drink of his cup.

"Leona. You already know I'm district 4." He gets up to put his empty cup on the bar table.

"Nice to meet ya." He just winked and left. What was that about? Is he always that friendly? I shrugged it off and just went to go into my room. Once I found it i entered to only be amazed at the size. I laid down on my bed trying to think how everything's going to go in the games. I'm going to win. Only me. After sometime of watching panem tv I was called to go to dinner by Philiet. I entered the diner car and saw that Ryker,Finnick, and Philiet had already started eating.

"So nice of you to join us Leo!" Finnick was talking with his mouthful. How did this immature ass win the hunger games? That will remain a mystery to me. Finnick won the games on the 65th hunger games. Most women drool over him but not me. I can't say he's not handsome, but I don't sit and stare at him like some crazed hormonal teenage girl. Like Philiet is doing right now.

I sit down across from him next to Ryker. I started filling my plate but not as much as I got for lunch.

"I met the careers today." I said while stuffing a piece of bread into my mouth.

Finnick almost chocked on some chicken he was chewing.

"Whoa you alright there finny?" I teased.

"What happened?!" He finally swallowed the chicken.

"Well, I entered the bar car to get something to drink and they were in there. It was two girls and two boys. They seemed bothered when I went in there, I sat down on one of the arm chairs drinking my drink when the blonde girl comes up to me and tells me to leave." I paused.

"Please tell me you left." Was what Philiet said snapping out of the Finnick daze she was just in.

"Of course not! I told her that was not going to happen and she seemed really bothered so she went back and told the other three something and two of them left leaving the blonde girl and a blonde guy. She was being annoying for them to leave but he said he was getting another drink and the girl left. The guys name was Cato and he wouldn't stop staring at me, Or smirking."

Finnick still eager to know the rest.

"He sat down across from me asking me what district I was from, I told him and he said that if I was good enough that I could be with the careers. He introduced him self and he is from district 2. That's pretty much it." I continued eating while finnick just sat there sorta wide eyed.

"This could be good or it could be bad." He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well im done. See you guys tomorrow." I grabbed a cookie and got up and left.

I went straight to sleep.

~"Leona. Please win. Show the Capitol that you can beat the odds and that you can beat them." My father spoke as he breathed his last breath.

"NO DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO!" I was shouting at his now lifeless body.

A peacekeeper took me away from my dads body and since my mom died of a sickness I had nobody. I was all alone. The peacekeeper took me to an orphanage in district 4. I always got teased for my eye color.

"What's wrong with your eyes?! Why are they grey?" My dad always told me that they were silver. But I don't understand. What was so wrong with my eyes? My irises were silver, Big deal. My moms eyes were like that. I also got teased for many other things. I was tall (5"9) but I never listened to any of the remarks or disapprovals people gave me. Finnick always said it was because they were jealous because I was beautiful. I could never see what he was talking about, im not beautiful, my mother was... She was extremely beautiful, but I don't remember her much... She died of a sickness when I was very young. All I see are pictures of her said beauty. Her long sun auburn hair that seemed like silk, her facial bone structure, and her silver eyes that seemed to go on forever... Well, that's how my father used to describe her.

My eyes flashed open, I need something to drink. I got up and left to the bar car to get some juice or something.

Since the Avox wasn't there I decided to jump over the bar counter and get it myself. I poured myself a glass of something blue but it wasn't liquor. I began drinking the tasty blue liquid when I noticed someone sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"You know you didn't have to jump over the bar right? There's a door right there." It was dark so I couldn't see much.

"I couldn't see it."

The figure stood up and the moon light shined on his face. Cato.

"Why are you here so late?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious. This is the bar car. filled with all sorts of beverages, even someone like you could figure this out." I heard him chuckle at the witty response.

He got closer to where I was.

"Why are you here is a better question?" I took another drink.

"Well, it's pretty obvious...this is the bar car... And glimmer snuck into my room and she won't leave." Which girl was that?

"Is glimmer the blonde one or the Brunette?" I asked.

"The blonde one. Clove is the short one." He took my glass from my hands and drank out of it. My expression is showing that I'm obviously surprised by his action.

"Shes like obsessed with me. I mean I don't blame her, I'm just that good looking." He had a cocky grin on his face.

"But I wouldn't mind if you were the one in my bed." He leaned against the bar counter to get closer to my face. Surprised was still all over my face. I'm pretty sure I was blushing because my face felt hot.

"Um- I have to go- to my room now." But I didn't move. He just kept on smirking and got a little closer. I finally got my feet to move as turned and found the door he mentioned earlier and left to my room.

I shut the door and locked it once I got in. I can not believe that just happened! He almost kissed me! And what did he mean he wouldn't mind if I was the one in his bed?! Oh god. What's wrong with me! I came here to win, not drool over some hot, sexy, muscular-ugh! Focus Leona! You have to kill him to win. It's No use! I'm still blushing like I'm a girl who's talking to Finnick! I should just try and get some sleep. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes and let slumber wisp me away.

By the time I woke up it was sunny outside. I looked over to the transparent alarm clock to see that it was 9:00 pm. Man, is Philiet going to kill me. I walked to the diner car to see nobody there. They probably all ate and went to do something else. There was still food on the table and I began to eat some eggs, pancakes, and toast with jam. Every thing is as good as always. I continued to eat as Philiet walked in.

"Why are you up so late?" She managed to say in a very not-so-nice tone.

"I don't know." Was all I said as I continued to eat.

"How late did you stay up last night?" She folded her pink arms across her chest. Last night. Every single memory from last night started flooding back into my mind.

"Um not late at all. Maybe till like 10 or 9." All she did was roll her made up eyes and left with the clacking of her heals behind her.

I continued to eat my breakfast and headed to my room. I turned on the tv to see that they were replaying the reapings from every district. First was district 1. Marvels name was called and the boy from the bar car stepped up to the stage looking confident and proud. All the people clapped for him. Glimmers name was called next and the stunning blonde stepped up the the stage also baring a confident smirk. It skipped to the district 2 reaping, and the girl was called first this time. Clove was called and a short scowling girl came up and people from the district began to clap. The short woman, I believe is their escort, moves to the other bowl on the other side of the stage and picks a name. Guinness Kirk was called and before the boy even had time to go to the stage, a blonde muscular male stepped into the open isle.

"I Volunteer!" He raised his arm and began to walk to the stage as the district clapped and cheers confident that one of the tributes from their district will win.

"What's your name?" The woman puts the microphone to his mouth.

" Cato Hadley." his famous smirk visible on his perfect lips. I just ogled at the bountifulness on the television until the screen shifted to show the district 3 reaping. I waited until it showed my reaping and I stared as Philiet stepped onto the stage and introduced herself. She walked over to the bowl containing the women's names and picked a paper and read the name. I remember this like it was yesterday. Oh wait... It was yesterday. She read Lindsey's name and as soon as she stepped onto the stage looking completely and utterly horrified, I saw myself come out to the isle and Volunteer, Remembering the exact thoughts I was thinking at that very moment. I have to win. The rest of the reapings didn't quite catch my attention but the district 12 did. A woman who was dressed almost as weird as Philiet introduced herself as Effie and soon after the Capitol video was finished playing she spoke again.

"as always Ladies first." She walked to the reaping bowl and picked a girls name

"Primrose Everdeen!" The camera zoomed In on a little girl no older than 13 possibly, as she walked out into the isle. Another girl came out and looked older, maybe 17? She started screaming the little girls name.

"I VOLUNTER! I Volenteer as tribute!" She sounded really panicked. The little girl known as prim was screaming and saying 'no' in a loud manner. A 18 looking year old boy stepped out and picked up the girl and took her to whom I believe is her mother. The Burnett walked up to the stage and Effie asked her her name.

"Katniss Everdeen." That explains a lot. They are sisters. Effie also pointed it out. Effie walked over to the males reaping bowl and pulled out a paper and read off the name.

"Peeta Mellark!" A blonde steps up and looks like he's going to puke but he doesn't. The reapings end and I turn off the television. I lay down and take a nap until Finnick wakes me to tell me it's dinner time. Did I really miss lunch? My stomach made a really weird noise to answer my question. Yup! I got up and went into the diet car and severed myself a load of food and began to scarf down food.

"Very attractive Leo." Sarcasm was all over the sentence Finnick just produced.

"Wuh? Um ungry!" I say with food still in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Did Philiet have to make a fuss out of everything? Ryker just laughed. I finished eating and went back into my room and stared at the metal roof of the train. My eyes feeling heavy and I fall asleep. I dream of cold blue eyes and knowing fully well to whom they belonged to. I was running through a forest and I was panting and heaving, someone was following me, someone fast. They released a wolf like laugh and continued to chase me. I tripped over a root on the ground and fell over and turned around to face my killer. A devil smirk was on his cold maniac like face and blue icy eyes staring down at me, murder visible in the cold eyes.

"Don't worry, it's over now." He laughed and hacked my neck with his silver blade, blood emitting from my wound as I bleed out and all I see is black.

I dart up in my bed panting. I clutch my neck and realize that it was just a dream. What if that does happen? What if Cato is the one to kill me?' He's not! You're going to win!' My conscious yells at me. I went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face. As soon as I felt refreshed I dried my face and went back into my room. I looked at the digital click and it read '5:40 am' great, now I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes hoping that I would go back to sleep. I fail and sit back up. Ugh why did I have to have such a terrible dream? I walk out and go into the lounge car and see Ryker sitting and looking out the window. I go sit next to him and I look at him.

He looks over at me seeing that I had just arrived and he smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?" He seemed to just have woken up a few moments before me because his voice sounded tired.

"I had a nightmare. It'd odd because I usually don't have nightmares about the upcoming games." I tuck my legs close to my chest.

"I had my first tonight, but it was weird. I died in the bloodbath, I'm sure I will make it further than that!" He puts on a fake pout.

"It's not really a dream to make a big fuss about but I didn't want to go back to sleep seeing that Philiet would just wake me up in an hour or two." He sighs.

"I had a dream that someone was chasing me and I tripped, the man that was going to kill me had icy blue eyes and killed me while I was down. It was frightening." He looked at me and then back out the window.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared..." His masculine voice still hung with tiredness.

"Me too.." He looked back at me.

"Don't worry though, I know we will make it far." We smiled at each other and started to feel tired again. I rested my head against his shoulder and slept for a little.

By the time I was awake my head was rested on Rykers lap and he was still looking out the train window with dark marks under his eyes. Was he really that determined to stay up? I sat back up and whipped a little bit of saliva off my lip. Eww! Was I drooling? I hope he didn't notice...

He looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" Dang, I think he noticed.

"You know you drool when you sleep?" Oh fuck! I knew it.

"I do not!" I try to avoid having this conversation with him but we already are so no point in avoiding it.

"Here," he handed me a damp napkin, "proof. I wiped most of it off"

"You could have spit in this yourself!" I threw it at his head.

"If you say so..." He got up and stretched his arms over his head whiles yawning.

"I think breakfast is ready and I'm hungry." He walked out of the car into the next train car.

I followed and eventually we were both in the diner car ready to eat. Finnick was already at the table along with Philiet.

I walked over and sat at Rykers side and began to eat the delicious food on my plate. After eating, me and Ryker went back into the lounge car, we sat on the couch we were previously on.

"What's your weapon specialty?" Ryker lays down on the couch and sets his legs on my lap. I stare at his pant covered legs in confusion for a bit and look up.

"Well Finnick trained me and I really don't have a specialty, I'm good with a lot of weapons But I have favorites." He gave me an odd look.

"Well, what are they?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Throwing knives and bow and arrow, I like long distance attacks."

"I prefer up-close and personal." We heard a male voice and I think I know who it is...

The boy to which the voice belonged to sat across form Ryker and I.

"Gives me an advantage because of my strength." Cato is smirking now. Does he ever NOT have a smirk on his face? It's sexy though... BUT NOT THE POINT! I shake my head.

Cato eyes wonder to Rykers legs on my lap.

"You guys together or what?" The smirk whipped off his face, but if I'm right it will come back soon.

Ryker laughs a little.

"No, just felt like stretching my legs. And besides she's not my type." He puts his arms behind his head.

What does he mean not his type?

"Then what is your type?" I cross my arms. I'm more offended then I should be. I shouldn't be offended at all!

"I don't know." He shrugs. Was he being serious?! I don't like him but still! Am I not likable?

"Mad? Do you like him or something?" Cato's voice was heard again.

"NO! Of course not! He's 'not my type'" I try and mock Rykers voice but miserably failing.

Cato lets out a laugh.

"Alright then. What's your specialty weapon?" He looks over at Ryker.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Ryker gets up and heads towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap, farewell!" He exits the train car and leaves me with mr. Smirky pants. He just leans back on the chair he's in and looks at me.

"Have a staring problem?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Only if I like what I see." He grins. Well this got weird very fast! How am I suppose to respond to that?! Does he like me or does he just think I'm pretty? Does it matter?

"Thank you?" Confusion clear in my voice.

"That a question?" No just confused about your signals.

"Well was it a compliment?"

He nods and continues to grin.

"Well thank you." I say again slightly less confused.

"Can I ask you something?" He gets up and sits next to me.

"Yeah, but I won't guaranty ill answer."

"What's up with your eyes? They are sliver." Silver... He didn't say ugly gray... I smile at the words he chose.

"My mothers eyes are- were sliver. She had a birth defect and it was passed to me... People, they make fun of me and insult me because they say my eyes are strange and ugly. They say they are an ugly gray color." I look down at my lap.

"Your eyes are like nothing I've ever seen. Beautiful."

I look up. " you think so?" He just nods, and I smile.

"Thank you. I have to ask you something too."

"What?" He asks with curious icy blue eyes. The ones from my dream... Nightmare. I shake it off and continue with my question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The expression on his face softens a bit.

"Well... You intrigue me, when you volunteered for the games, I saw determination in your silvery eyes. I saw that you were confident to win. If you didn't show all that, I wouldn't even bother talking to you."

Well isn't that comforting?

He gets up

"I'll se you around." He stuffs his hands into his pockets and leaves.

What does he mean? If I were to show anything else besides the will to win he wouldn't talk to me? He confuses me every day. I stare out the window until I hear someone else come in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize some one was in here." It was a soft male voice.

I look up and see a boy with blonde hair, but darker than Cato's, he was standing at the door. I recognize him, but from where?

"Don't worry about it, you can join me if you'd like?"

He closes the door and comes to sit across from me.

" I'm Peeta Mellark." OH! He's the district 12 tribute. He puts his hand out for me to shake.

I gladly take it.

"I'm Leona Soulheart."

" yeah, I saw the reapings." He pulled back his arm.

"I did too, that girl, katniss is it?, well she's really brave to Volenteer for her sister." I can see his face slightly flush.

"Yeah, she's great, why did you Volunteer?" He looked like he wanted to change the subject.

"I don't really know you, so I don't feel comfortable telling you that, plus we will most likely be at each others throats at one point and I can't show my weaknesses." I looks out the train window. I didn't want to share something that could be used against me in anyway during the games.

"Well, that's fine. If you don't want to you don't have to." I didn't looks at him, just kept staring out the window. Wait! If he's from district 12 then we should already be on our way to the Capitol! I just realized that. ~face-palm~ wow, I feel really stupid.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I get up and exit the lounge car and head for my room. Some sleeping is in order.


	2. Training

Sorry this took so long... Anyways please r&r and enjoy! Let me know what's you think in a review!

I do not own hunger games or it's characters in anyway! I only own my OCs!

It was morning already? I got up and stretched out my arms and got up to sit in the lounge car. It took the train four hours to get to the Capitol. Ryker, Finnick, Philiet, and I were led off the train to reveal lots of colorful Capitol people cheering and chanting our district number. Finnick told us to smile and wave, So I did what I was told. We got escorted into a building and Ryker and I got separated. Then, Two peacekeepers took me to a door labeled 'female tributes', when I got in another pair of peacekeepers took me to a metal table with certains separating the small space from other spaces.

Three colorful people came into the area and dismissed the peacekeepers.

"Oh my god! We got a beautiful one this time!" Shouted a blue haired woman.

"I know! We usually get the ugly ones." Said the man with a very girly voice.

"Shush you guys! It's time to get to work!" The woman with green hair came up to me, She was apparently the 'mature one', she told me to strip. but I was very unsure if I should but I remembered what Finnick said. "Listen to your stylist and prep team." His voice rang in my head.

I obeyed them and stripped down. They told me to lay down on the metal table so I did. It was very cold and gave me goosebumps.

They plucked, scrubbed, and cleaned me over 3 times. My skin is actually a little sore. The blue hair woman handed me a white robe and ushered me into a room. The room was empty except for a couch and a coffee table. I waited for at least 3 minutes until a man about my height walked in. He had a black suit on with his blonde hair slicked back.

"Hello my name is Xander and I'm your stylist. I'm guessing you're Leona?" He shook my hand.

I just nodded.

" may you please take off your robe for a second?" He asked.

I was skeptical at first but decided to obey. He looked at me for about 5 seconds or so when he motioned for me to put my robe back on.

"I have to make your costume now." With that peacekeepers took me to my curtained room to gather my clothes and put them back on. They then took me to the elevator and pressed the number 4. When I got out I saw a big living area with a fish tank attached to the wall, I'm guessing because if district 4. Philiet and Finnick are eating in the dining area.

"Ah Leo! Come eat!" Finnick has to stop calling me that.

I walked over to the table and served my self from the various food items on the table. I was almost done by the time Ryker had finally arrived. He also sat down and began to Serve himself and eat. I got up and started to walk to the room that had a large 'L' on it. I'm guessing for Leona.

I walked in and saw that my room was much bigger than my room on the train. I sat down on the bed and grabbed a weird arched controller from the night stand next to the bed. I pressed a button and the wall across from me had turned into a Capitol street. I pressed it again and it became a forest. I kept pressing it until it turned into the ocean. I could hear the waves clashing with the water bellow. I laid down and I swore for a second that I could actually smell the salty water and feel small drops of water on my face and arms. My eyes shut and I feel myself home again. In district 4, laying on the beach.

I open my eyes to loud banging on the door

"You and Ryker have to go get ready for the opening ceremony!" i hear Philiet yelling from the other side of the door. I get up to open the door and I'm quickly tugged out of my room.

She led Ryker and I to the elevator and we went down to the same area I was in earlier. I got led into the female tribute section and got led into the room with Xander in it. There was an outfit on a manikin that had a metallic blue halter bikini top with small chains Along the midsection and a skirt made out of a net that reached the floor with silky metallic blue tight shorts under it. Xander ordered me to put it on and i did. My abdomen was completely exposed but it looked amazing. Xander then brought in the same three people from before and told them to do my hair, nails, and makeup. When I was all done Xander ushered me over to a full length mirror.

I don't like to brag but I looked simply astonishing. My thick long brown hair was teased and messy at the top but the bottom was styled into a fishtail braid and placed over my left shoulder. My make up was simple and my nails were an ocean blue. We got led out to an area with 12 chariots with horses attached to them. Finnick and Philiet Along with Ryker where already there standing to a chariot which was most likely ours.

"Ahh! You look amazing!" Squealed Philiet.

I looked over at Ryker who was wearing a golden crown and had on metallic blue swimming trunks on with a netted cape. I kind of laughed a little.

"Really diggin the cape Ryker." I teased.

"Oh shut up." He shot back.

"Okay that's enough kids. In about a minute you guys will go out there and you have to look simply amazing! Don't forget to wave and make an impression." He motioned for Ryker and I to get onto our chariot so we did.

"There is a secret in the costumes dear." Xander winked at me. They left and the chariot began to move. I heard screaming and chanting as we got closer to the exit. There was thousands of colorful Capitol people screaming and chanting their favorite district. I smiled and waved to the rather large crowd of people. Once we our chariot was exposed, water crowns formed on our heads and they crystalized. Then water started to spiral down my waist. They screamed and shouted and just went crazy over our now crystallized crowns and the water spiraling down my body. We waved and smiled as big as we could. People loved us. Once we where almost to the front, everybody in the crowd went wild again! i looked back to see that katniss and peeta were on fire! It was amazing! The chariots stopped when they reached the front of a big building. President snow gave a speech and the chariots started to move again. We got to the inside of a building where Finnick, Xander, Philiet and a woman I'm guessing is Rykers stylist.

"You guys were great!" Xander broke the silence. Finnick was next to speak

"I have to agree! That will defiantly get you sponsors."

I looked around the area I was in and saw that Cato was staring and smirking at me. I saw that his costume resembled a gladiator, It was all gold and he looked amazing. Like a greek god... I realized I had been gawking at him for a bit to long and quickly looked away while blushing. Great, now he thinks I was checking him out. But you were checking him out. Damn it! I'm here to win! I glanced over one more time and he was still looking at me. I felt Ryker nudge me.

"Fancy a certain district 2?" He teased.

"Of course not!" I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He just winked and looked away. I don't know what possessed me to look over again but when I did Cato was glaring at Ryker. What is going on? Finnick took us back into our apartment area and I went into my room to take of the exposing outfit. I looked through the drawers and found a silky white top with matching pajama bottoms. I laid down on my bed and started at the wall that was now a moving video of the ocean. Again the sounds of home drifted me to sleep, but it didn't last long because I woke up three hours later. Ugh! I hate this. Why can't I stay asleep? I tipped toed to the elevator and pressed the bottom labeled 'Roof' when I got out I felt the slightly cold breeze. I walked over to the edge of the building and leaned on the railing. The Capitol looked amazing. Lots of lights and unfamiliar sounds coming from the streets below.

I felt somebody put there hands on my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Why is it that when ever I want to be alone in the middle of the night I always end up with you?" I knew exactly who it was. Cato. He just laughed a bit and took his hands of my eyes.

"You're just lucky I guess." He's really self centered isn't he?

"More like unlucky." I retorted.

"Come on I saw you checking me out. Don't deny it." His famous smirk on his face again.

"I was doing no such thing!" I can tell I was blushing.

"Well I was." He leaned against the railing.

"Was what?" I was a bit confused.

"Checking you out." I looked up at him and he was grinning. Why is he saying these things?! Does he like me?! NO! He doesn't! He's saying these things to mess with me!

"That explains why you were staring at me." I breathed out.

"Why were you staring at me then?"

"Because..." I needed to get out of here.

"Oh darn would you look at the time! I'm getting tired." I fake yawned and stretched my hands over my head.

"We'll ill be going now" I turned my back and started walking to the elevator.

"So soon?" I heard him say.

I turned around.

"Well we have training tomorrow so I should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well see ya tomorrow then." He said.

I just smiled and turned back towards the elevator.

I woke up in my room with Philiet banging on the door.

"Get up!" She scratched at the door.

"Okay I'm up!" I called back hoping that she would stop. I got up and went outside and sat at the table and began to eat breakfast.

"Okay, so today you will begin training. Show off what you can do. Make sure the careers see you and if you can train with the careers." Finnick began to explain while I ate.

"This is very important." Philiet added.

"Your training uniforms will be in your rooms. After you are done eating, please go change."

Ryker and I just nodded implying that we understand. We finished eating and headed to our rooms to change. I put on the training uniform and it was black with red and grey stripes on the shoulders with a 4 on it. The pants were also black with red and grey stripes running down the side. The shoes were like black combat boots.

I walked outside to see that Ryker was in the same uniform and was already to go.

"Okay guys see you after." Ryker and I were led by peacekeepers to the training room. It was huge! So many weapons it was like I was a little girl in candy land!

I walked over to the tributes listening to a woman about not ignoring the survival stations. I agreed. I looked around to see that Cato and the rest of the careers were bored out of their minds, they probably just want to get to the weapons like me.

The lady finally dismissed us. I walked over to the knife throwing station. My best weapons are knife throwing and archery. I picked up several knifes and told one of the training people that I was ready. Targets in the shape of people started popping up. I threw the knifes perfectly either making them hit the head or the heart. I told the trainer to speed it up which it did but I still got all the targets. Man was this fun! I looked over to see that the careers had been looking at me the whole time. Cato smirking and the girl known as glimmer glaring. Cato started walking towards me and the rest of the careers following him. Guessing he's the leader.

"Damn Leona. That was really good." He started.

"Please, that's just one thing I do really well." I started walking over to the archery station and grabbed a bow and arrow. I drew the arrow back and was ready to shoot. I motioned to the trainer to start and targets starting to pop up again. Once I shot the first arrow I quickly grabbed another one and shot it. I shot 5 arrows and saw that they all hit in the head or heart. I put the bow down and walked back over to the careers that were still watching me.

"You have to teach me how to shoot." Cato spoke.

"Cato? I can teach you. I'm way better than her." Glimmer tried to grab Catos arm but he just pulled away.

"Welcome to the careers. So where's your district partner." Cato looked around.

"Is he any good?" Asked clove.

"I honestly don't know. Oh he's over there." I pointed to the spear station. From the looks of it he was really good.

"Looks like we have two new members." The other boy who's name was marvel spoke up.

They each disbanded to go to their stations Glimmer to archery. Marvel to spearing, Clove to knife throwing, and Cato to swords. I went over to spearing with marvel.

I wasn't very good with spears. I picked one up and lifted it over my head to try and throw it. It hit the dummy in the leg.

I groaned and picked up another spear.

I felt somebody's chest against my back and their hand on my hand that was holding the spear.

"You're holding it wrong." The voice came from marvel. I was now a deep shade of crimson. He showed me how to hold it.

"Now take a deep breath..." I did as told. "And throw." I threw it and the spear landed right in the dummy's throat. A big smiles was now plastered on my face.

"Thank you so much marvel!" I hugged him tightly.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." I let him go and noticed someone glaring our way. It was Cato, but once he noticed me looking he quickly started to slash the heads of dummy's. I looked away and grabbed another spear I threw it and it landed in the dummy's heart.

"See your getting the hang of it!" Marvel spoke again.

"Yeah thanks again." He smiled and he began throwing spears. I walked over to the survival stations. I first went to the fire starting. It was a piece of cake. I then went to the how to locate water and found it to be challenging. A large bell went off and I remembered the lady from before saying something about lunch. I walked over to a table that Ryker was sitting at.

"So how'd it go?" He said while serving himself food.

"Great! We got into the careers." i began to Serve myself as well.

"But I didn't even talk to them."

"They saw you throwing spears."

"How's it going?" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Cato and the careers sitting with us.

"Great." Spoke Ryker.

"What's your name?" Marvel asked.

"Ryker." Ryker didnt seem to keen on talking a lot.

"Nice name. So did Leona tell you about being a career yet?" Clove spoke.

"Yeah, she just told me." We all began to eat when we finished another loud bell went off.

"Oh, looks like it's time for the necessary training." Cato and the rest of us got up and headed back into the training area. There was many obstacle courses. We lined up to climb a very large and high net. It was marvel first and he seed to pass it rather quickly, Glimmer did as well, Clove just stumbled once but got it too, Cato passed as well. It was my turn. I grabbed a hold of the large net and began to climb it. When I was half way to the top it flipped over and I almost fell. I heard snickering from glimmer. I can't fall, not while everybody's watching. I continued to climb the net as it was flipped over, and when I reached the top I jumped off to the ground and landed on a mat. I got up and completed the other courses. By the time we were done I was sweating and panting. We were dismissed and I headed up to district 4s apartment.

I quickly headed for the shower. It felt nice having the warm water relax my tense muscles. I looked to my left and saw that there was buttons on the wall. Curiosity taking over me as I pressed on of the buttons. Mechanic hands popped out of the wall and began to message shampoo into my hair. Cool. I pressed another and two other mechanic hands began to rub soap on me. I let this cool contraption clean me and when I was done I headed to my room to change. I wore a blue shirt with white tight leggings with lace up combat boots. I let my brown curly hair lose and watched some television. I was called to dinner and went to go eat.

"So how did it go?" Finnick was the one to break the silence.

"Great. We are now careers." Ryker spoke before I could.

"Aha! I knew you could do it!" Philiet cheered. Tomorrow you guys have training again and the next day you will be evaluated. They will evaluate you separately and be sure to make them remember you." He finished speaking to us and we were dismissed. I went straight to bed, I was really tired. It didn't take long for sleep to come over me.

hope you liked it! I also hope it doesn't take me as long to update D; well bye bye for now!


	3. Evaluations and scams

Oh my god guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE update :( but here it is! Enjoy and Review! The more reviews the more I update ;)

I woke up to Philiet once again banging on my door to get up. Looks like this is how I've been getting up lately, Philiet is my new alarm clock. I walked out to get something to eat before I went down to training. Like always Finnick was being an immature prick and Philiet at his side drooling over him. I shook my head in annoyance. Ryker and I were done eating and went to go put on our training uniform. We went to the training center and met up with the careers. Glimmer still wasnt to fond of me, she's always glaring at me. Cato and i went to the archery area because he was still trying to get me to teach him, so I finally agreed. Glimmer decided to come along with us despite Catos protests.  
"Okay, hold it like this." I placed a bow in his hand and he raised it. I took an arrow and gave it to him.  
"Now knock your arrow onto the string," he did as directed. " now pull back," I got closer to his side to raise his drawing arm up a little more. I couldn't help but to notice that he is so muscular and lean. He's just so- NO! Focus! I looked up to see him smirking. I think he saw me blush when I saw his biceps. Great.  
"Now take a deep breath and aim your arrow a little higher than the spot you're trying to hit. And Release." I watched the arrow hit the target in the groin.  
"Very mature Cato." He just laughed.  
"It's funny." I just shook my head.  
"Yeah, it's just a joke loosen up. And you can't even shoot right what makes you think you can teach another person?" Glimmer snickered.  
"I've got an idea!" It looked like a lightbulb went up in Catos head.  
"You guys should have a competition!" He handed his bow to me and glimmer the other bow on the rack.  
"Like a competition to see who gets more targets?" Why is this necessary?  
"Yeah. Glimmer is always saying how she's better than you, so why not?"  
"Yeah, scared your going to lose?" She took a spot next to me.  
I am really starting to hate her.  
"Please, Im not scared, at least not of you." I placed an arrow on the string of the bow and so did glimmer.  
"Go!" Cato yelled signaling it was time to start.  
I shot arrows straight into the target without missing. By the time we were done we had shot 5 arrows each. I looked at the dummy's on my side and the arrows were either in the heart or head. I looked over at glimmers and only one of her arrows hit the dummy in the stomach.  
"Looks like Leona is the winner!" Cato was having a bit too much fun. Glimmer just groaned and stomped off. Looks like the princess just got beat at her own game. I smiled in triumph.  
"Lets go throw some knives?" Clove nudged me and I followed. We threw a couple of knives until curiosity got the better of me.  
"Why does Glimmer hate me so much?" I asked throwing one more knife straight into the targets head.  
"She thinks you're after Cato." She also threw one more knife that shot straight into the targets head.  
I blushed.  
"What? Really?" She saw my blush and smirked.  
"Do you like Cato?" She teased.  
"What?! Ppfffft no!" She was still smirking like a mad man, or should I say woman?girl?  
"Don't lie. I won't tell."  
"Well... I think he's attractive." I admitted.  
"I knew it!" We continued to throw knives for awhile. I spent the rest of the training session training with Cato; for swords, marvel; for spears, and I spent time with Ryker; for survival. The day seemed to be gone pretty quickly. I was at dinner with Finnick explaining how tomorrow was a big day and we had to impress the gamemakers. We were dismissed and I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I tipped toed out of my room straight to the elevator. I pressed 'roof' I hope Cato will be up there. Wait! What am I thinking? I hope he's NOT there. The elevator gave a 'ding' assuring me that I had reached my destination.  
I walked out and looked around to see if Cato was up here. I didn't see him. I sat down against the glass railing and looked at the brightly lit Capitol.  
"Up here again are we?" So close!  
I turned to see Cato standing in a black muscle shirt and some grey baggy sweat pants. I quickly turned away.  
"Hey Cato."  
"Why're you up here agin?" He sat down across from me.  
"I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow. I don't know what to show the gamemakers!" I was having a small panic attack in my mind.  
He laughed a little.  
"Don't worry. Just show them your best skill. Or show them all of them if you want to. You're really good at everything... Except sword fighting... And besides You just have to make an impression." He assured me and insulted me at the same time. I'm not sure if I should be offended.  
"I'll try my best." I continued to look at the streets below.  
"Just to change the subject, a little birdy told me you like me." My eyes widened. Damn it Clove!  
"I didn't say that." Oh god. What do I do?  
"Oh, well what did you say?" I didn't have to look to tell that he had a big smirk on his face.  
"I-I just said t-that you were attractive." That's a little better I guess.  
"I don't blame you. I know I am." I got up.  
"This was a nice chat! I will be going now!" I started walking when I felt him push me against the nearest wall.  
"You're not leaving again are you?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Uhm n-no?" He looked at me with a sexy grin.  
"Good." He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there shocked at what was happening. This escalated rather quickly... I didnt know wether to kiss him back or pushhim away. I decided to kiss him back and I felt him smirking into the kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me higher so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me a little harder against the wall and I think I heard a slight moan from him. So many thoughts were going through my head right now, but I decided to ignore them as I ran my hands through his rugged blonde hair as he was holding my waist so I didn't fall. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for permission, I opened my mouth only to have our tongues meet and I lightly moaned into it. I felt my stomach do a flip, More like a 360 turn. He tasted so good, like mint and chocolate, He must have ate something containing chocolate, I felt him slightly grind into me. Could this get any better? He left my lips to continue bitting and kissing my neck. Wait! This has to stop! No matter how much I love it. NO you don't love it!  
"U-uh C-Cato?" I managed to get out.  
"Hm?" He continued to ravish my neck.  
"I-I don't think we s-should be doing this." He stopped and looked at me. Emotion visible in his eyes. I thought Cato didn't have any emotions during the games, that he was trained to kill and only kill. He stared at me for a moment until he kissed me again. He was biting my bottom lip lightly and he was still in a grinding motion. I felt his 'excitement' and let out a little squeak. What have i gotten myself into?! He just smirked and continued.  
"Isn't it past your bed time Leo?" Cato stopped what he was doing and we both turned to the familiar face and voice of Finnick. I am so dead. I looked at Cato and he seemed really mad at Finnick at the moment. Cato was glaring at Finnick. If looks could kill, Finnick would be a bloody mess on the floor.  
"What do you want Fin?" Cato hissed out. Finnick pointed at me and Cato let me down, Finnick was also glaring at Cato.  
"Lets go Leona." First time Finnick called me that and not Leo.  
I looked at Cato once more before entering the elevator.  
"What is your deal?!" Finnick yelled.  
"I'm sorry." I muttered.  
"I can't believe you did something like that!" Jeez he was being harsh.  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He widened his eyes at my sudden out burst.  
The elevator opened and I stormed to my room.  
I laid on my bed remembering what happened a few minutes ago. I was getting butterflies in my stomach just at the thought. I smiled big and went to sleep.  
As usual I woke up with Philiet pounding at the door non-stop.  
"I'm up! Don't get your wig in a twist." I heard her scoff and heard her heals clack off.  
I don't want to get up. Finnick is still probably going to be very upset. Probably? He will definitely  
be very upset.  
I got up to put on my training uniform. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked out the room. Finnick wasn't being loud like usual. I could tell he is still mad, I mean why wouldn't he?  
I sat down in my usual spot next to Ryker. Nobody was speaking as I grabbed a small amount of food and began to eat. Finnick broke the silence.  
"Leona, we need to talk." I wasn't looking up at him.  
"In private." He got up and went into my room. I got up and followed him. Well this is going to be good, isn't it?  
I walked into the room and saw Finnick sitting on my bed, I sat next to him.  
"Leona, that was a very irresponsible thing you did. You told me you came here to win." I dug my nails into my palm.  
"I did, but I just got caught up in the moment and I just-." I looked up at him when he cut me off.  
"I was thinking last night, I found a way to use this to our advantage." His serious face turned into a wicked grin.  
"What do you mean?" Okay, he is really starting to confuse me. What does he mean?  
"I talked to Catos mentor earlier and we had a discussion about how you and Cato should act like lovers in the games. We also decided that if Caesar asks about your love life to mention each other but only one of you mention the other, don't want the capitol to get suspicious. This will get you more sponsors and attention." I'm not sure that would be a good idea.  
"I don't know finny. This seems risky. What if we don't get the attention we need?" I pretty much doubt this idea I mean, we are careers! We get enough attention and sponsors as it is! We have the highest chance to win!  
"Trust me, it'll work. Brutus is probably speaking to Cato as we speak. The four of us will meet up after the gamemakers evaluate you and Cato to discuss how this is going to work." He patted me on the back and got up and left. I just continued to sit there and try to process everything he just said. We have to act like lovers during the games?! How is this going to work?!  
"Ugghh" I placed my hands into my palms in frustration.  
After a few minutes sitting there i walked out to continue to eat. Once I was done Ryker and I headed back to a hallway with chairs that led to the training center. All the districts were sitting in order, I looked over to where district 2 is and saw Cato. He looked over at me and smirked. I quickly looked away and sat in the chair that was next to Ryker and some district 3 boy.  
"Do you know what you are going to do?" Ryker sounded a bit unsure of himself.  
"Yeah, I think so. You?" He just nodded.  
"Glimmer." A robotic female voice spoke loudly. I looked over to my left and saw glimmer getting up proudly to enter the training area.  
I waited until Marvel, Clove, and Cato and the district 3 tributes were called.  
"Leona" the robotic voice spoke again. I looked at Ryker as he gave me an assuring smile, I smiled back and started to walk into the training area. I looked around and saw a station with knife throwing, I went to that one first.  
I picked up several knives and looked up to the gamemakers sitting in velvet arm chairs.  
"Leona Soulheart district 4." I spoke and faced my target. I could feel so much adrenaline going through me right now. I threw the knives really fast and all of them hit in the head. I smirked and looked up they seemed pretty impressed, but I wasn't done. I headed over to the archery station and picked up the bow and shot five arrows in the head of the target. One more station, spears. I grabbed the large metal rod and got in a throwing stance, I threw it so hard that that the spear went through the target and made it fall off of its stand. I had practiced a lot with the spears and thanks to marvel I got the hang of it. I heard clapping and whispering and looked up, they seemed more than impressed. I bowed and left. I walked back to the elevator and pressed the number '4', the ding went off and so did I. I walked into the living area of the district 4 apartment and saw three people sitting in the couches.  
"Ah Leo you're here, come on." I walked over to see that the three people were Brutus, Finnick, and Cato. I totally forgot! Oh god.  
Finnick motioned for me to sit in an arm chair.  
"So about this 'plan', me and Brutus thought that it would be a great idea because it would get you two more sponsors and attention." Finnick began to explain.  
"But it's not as simple as it seems. You and Cato," Brutus pointed to the both of us. "Should 'slowly' progress the relationship during the games, make it seem more dramatic than it is." I looked over at Cato to see his famous smirk plane on his face. Why is he smirking all the time? Must be a Cato thing.  
"And if Caesar asks you about your love life, only one gets to mention that they have a crush on a tribute, but don't say which. For example: if Caesar asks Cato about it and he answers that it's another tribute Leo can't mention the 'crush' to him because Cato already answered. Understand?" Finnick added. What he said confused me but I understood enough.  
"Wait, Leona and I are already careers, which means we already have a lot of attention and sponsors... So why do we need this scam?" Cato asked the same question I was thinking.  
"Well, it would get you more attention and... It would also make a good show. PLUS... It's funny." Brutus and Finnick started to laugh.  
"So now that this is settled lets go, Cato." Brutus motioned for Cato to get up when he was done laughing. Me and Cato just glared at them both.  
"You still haven't even asked us what we think or want!?" I burst.  
"Now, now child, it's not like being Catos lover is a bad thing, most women would die for the opportunity you have." I heard Philiet say as she walked into the room.  
"Yeah Leona, don't act like you won't like it." Cato added. I just rolled my eyes and they left.  
"Now we wait to see what the gamemakers gave you and Ryker." Right after Finnick said that Ryker came in.  
"Speak of the devil! How did it go?" Finnick sat up in his chair.  
"Good, I threw spears and demonstrated my strength and speed." He sat down in the big couch Brutus and Cato had been previously sitting on.  
"I forgot to ask you Leo, how did it go with you?" Finnick turned to me.  
"Pretty great I would say, they clapped." Finnick stared at me with wide eyes.  
"W-what did you do?!" A big smile on his face.  
"I showed them what I was capable of."  
Finnick still had his big smile on his face.  
"Well let's eat lunch." Finnick got up and headed to the dining area.  
The Avox had already set everything up.  
I began to eat and Finnick cracked jokes and Philiet over reacted as I made witty remarks and Ryker laughing his ass off. When we were done it was time to see what our score was. Xander and Rykers stylist came in to view it with us.  
A picture of glimmer came up with a '9' on it. The television host Caeser announced it in a witty way.  
Marvel got a '9' as well.  
Clove got a '10',Cato got a '10', the girl from district 3 got a '5', the district 3 boy got a '4'. Here it is...  
"Leona Soulheart with a score of... 12! That's just great! A perfect score!" Caesar spoke with major enthusiasm. Every body in the room started cheering and yelling.  
"SHUT UP!" Everybody looked at me.  
"Rykers score is up next." They remained silent as Ryker got a '10'  
"Wow we got some good tributes from district 4 this year eh?" Caesar said as he continued showing the scores.  
Everybody continued to cheer for us! I can't believe I got a 12! This is so amazing. Xander and Rykers stylist had to go because they had to get our outfits ready for tomorrow night. The rest of the day was really boring, I just watched panem tv. I finally decided to turn off the television. I just lay in my bed drowning in my own thoughts. I remembered yesterday like if it happened a minute ago. Does he like me? I just shook my head. He can't, he has the games to worry about and so do I. Oh who am I kidding?! I'm falling hard for that sexy killing machine. But that's just what he is... A killing machine. What if Cato and I are the last ones? Would he try to kill me? OF COURSE HE WOULD! My mind yelled at me. I came to win for my dad, for what the Capitol has done to him. Tears began to run down my face. Why did this have to get more complicated then it had to be?  
I got up of my bed, out my room, and into the elevator. I need someone to talk to. I pressed the button 'roof' and prayed for Cato to be up there. The doors opened ad I walked out of the elevator. the breeze brushing my face as I look around, a figure sitting down looking at the streets below.  
I walked towards him and sat next to him, he didn't look at me yet.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked the blonde boy before me.  
He just shook his head no. He looked at me, finally.  
"I could ask you the same question, you look like you've been crying." He showed a face full of concern. I've never seen Cato like this, he's always been really cocky and ignorant.  
"That's because I have." I really want to tell him why but at the same time I don't.  
"Why?"  
"Because of you." I looked over at him and he looked down.  
"I don't understand? What did I do?"he Heartily said.  
"You're making this hard for me!" I began to cry again.  
He remained silent.  
"I was suppose to come here and win! Not start liking someone who I'm competing against! You're making things harder than they had to be for me! I was suppose to win for my dad. For what they did to him."  
I felt Catos hand wipe the tears of my cheek.  
"I'm sorry. Lets just not think of the games until we are in the arena." Cato pulled me into his arms.  
I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. Looks like I do like him... A lot.  
"Leona.?"  
"Yeah?" He was still holding me tight.  
"What happened to your father?" I felt tears in my eyes again.  
"I was 6 years old, my dad was making dinner when peacekeepers barged in our house and took him and whipped him to death. The last thing he said to me was that I could beat the Capitol and I could win. I was taken to an orphanage and when I was 7 I asked Finnick if he could start to train me for the games. Later on when I was 14 Finnick told me why my dad had been taken and killed, He said that he was with a rebellion against the Capitol." He rested his chin on my head. I continued to cry a little bit more. He suddenly got up and picked me up bridal style.  
"Whoa. What are you doing." He walked to the elevator and we got in and he pressed '2'.  
"It seems that you can't be alone right now and I'm tired, so you can sleep with me." He put me down and wiped the rest of the tears off my face. He had a true sincere smile on his face. I've never seen Cato smile like that before, it's always been cocky smirks. I just smiled back and hugged him.  
"Thank you." The elevator dinged to tell us we have arrived on the 2nd floor. We walked out and he put his finger on his lips to 'shh' me. I just nodded and he led me to his room with a golden C on it. I looked at the door across the hall which had a silver C on it. That must be Cloves room.  
When we were in his room he shut the door and locked it. The room looked about the same as mine, just a little bit bigger. He walked over to his bed and laid down pulling the covers.  
"Well?" He said as he patted the spot next to him. I was a bit skeptical but still walked over and laid down and pulled the covers over me. I turned so my back was facing him, that didnt help because he pressed his chest onto my back and wrapped his big arms around me. I tensed up a little when he did but immediately relaxed.  
"Goodnight Leona."  
"Goodnight Cato."

hope hope you liked it! Bye bye.


End file.
